Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger
by Federico Cordoba ARG
Summary: Ai llega al campamento llamado Pocket Camp, con una misión: Proteger el campamento y el mundo, ella buscara en todo Pocket Camp a sus protectores los Camprangers, además de divertirse con todos sus amigos y en Pocket Camp, A partir de la segunda temporada se va a hacer los crossovers de las temporadas.
1. 1x01: Searching the Heart, Part 1

Hola, lectores soy Federico Cordoba y aquí estoy este fic llamado **Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger**, esta serie con todo tipo de género, pero voy a avisar para que edad para cada capítulo, pero mayormente es ATP (Apto para Todo Público).

Vamos a comenzar pero antes voy a decirle lo siguiente...

**?P#: **Personaje desconocido en el prólogo del capítulo.

**?E#: **Personaje desconocido durante el capitulo.

**Primera 3 Letras de Nombre: **Personaje conocido ya que se dio a conocer su nombre.

**_Cursiva: _**Pensamientos de un personaje, personajes hablando en una llamada a través de la otra línea y personajes hablando en fuera de escena.

**Mayuscula: **Gritos del personaje.

**Mayuscula, Negritas y en la Mitad de Reglón:** Titulos de los capitulos, Transformaciones, Pocket Changes y Ataques de los Camprangers.

***Entre asteriscos: **Acciones de los personajes.

**(Entre Paréntesis): **Traducción de un idioma.

Recuerden que esta serie esta basado en el juego para Android y IOS, **Animal Crossing Pocket** **Camp**, también es una versión de Super Sentai, pero antes voy a hacer una pregunta...

* * *

**¿En qué personaje se transforma Ai cuando hacer Pocket Change por última vez en el capítulo?**

* * *

**A: Tere - B: Canela - C: Minina - D: Paca**

**La respuesta la dare en siguiente capitulo.**

**AYUDA: Pocket Changes**

**Bueno comencemos...**

* * *

En una linda casa, donde una autocaravana llega donde se baja alguien.

En una habitación, había alguien durmiendo en la cama, se ve un teléfono escarlata y al lado había un muñequito escarlata, de ahí un sonido empezó a sonar, ese alguien empezó a estirarse e hizo un bostezo, ese alguien se sienta en su cama, se frotar los ojos y ve a un reloj digital que le marca 9:36 AM, ahí se ve afuera de la casa.

?P1: ME QUEDE DORMIDA.

**_De la profundidad de campamento Pocket Camp, un ejército resucita para apoderarse del mundo, para detener esta amenaza, con poderes de otros y con estilos llega a Pocket Camp y ellos son los..._**

**_Pocket Sentai Campranger_**

**La aventura nos espera. **(Ai pone una mano en un árbol donde una puerta se abre en suelo y salta al agüero, donde aparece una hoja con el título **Animal Crossing Pocket Camp**)

**En un lugar maravilloso con mucha diversión**

**Vamos a acampar todos juntos**

**A divertinos, pasarla bien y mucha amistad. **(Ai haciendo encargos y divirtiéndose con los campistas, se ve que Filberto esquiva un ataque y agarra una Pocket Key, él hace Pocket Change con Jairo y Tere transformándose en Apolo.)

**Vamos a proteger el campamento y nuestro mundo,**

**Nunca vamos a rendirnos y vamos a pelear**

**Con nuestro poder lo podemos lograr,**

**Pero nunca hay olvidar por que lo hacemos. **(Se ve que Filberto trabaja en el mercado, Ai y Yu plantan semillas y las dejan, Jairo que hace carreras con Cornelio y Gatoman y Tere recolectando frutas)

**FILBERTO**

**JAIRO**

**TERE**

**Veamos que tenemos en los retos. **(Se ve Filberto pelear mientas hace Pocket Change en si mismo, también cuando aparece el nombre de Jairo y de Tere, ahí se ve a Milli apretando el botón Retos de Canela del Camp Cellphone de Ai)

**Con muchas cosas que hacer**

**Plantemos flores, regarlas, recolectermos y atrapermos criaturas poco comunes.**

**Pesquermos unos peces participaremos en el Torneo de Pesca con Martin**

**Salgamos a recolectar minigiroides y creemos ropas y artículos.** (Vemos a los chicos intentando atrapar criaturas poco comunes, después los vemos pescando con Martín observando)

**A pescar en el río o la playa**

**A recolectar fruta en el bosque**

**A cazar insectos en la isla**

**Con mucho estilo para elegir **(Se ve que Filberto le da un golpe a un monstruo y dos sombras de conejos le da una patada al monstruo, después se ve que CampOh pelear contra un monstruo gigante)

**No importa la dificultad saldremos adelante**

**Momentos felices y tristes tenemos que afrontar**

**La respuesta entra en nuestro corazon**

**Por que somos los campistas de Pocket Camp**

**¡POCKET CAMP SENTAI CAMPRANGER!**

(Se ve la guarida de los enemigo, comenzando por Ice Del, Uní, Fred y terminando por Brucke que tiene una sonrisa maligna, apareciendo Ai, una sombra, Jairo Filberto, Tere, otra sombra y Yu adelante, mientas que Apolo, Candrés, Pili, Canela, Mili, Minina y una sombra de elefante por detrás, Filberto, Jairo y Tere brillan transformándose en los Camprangers, con el título **Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger**)

Después de un rato una chica estaba desayunando, se chica es de piel clara, cabello largo rubi, atado en dos coletas, tiene ojos morados, viste un vestido rosa de mangas redondas cortas, el vestido tenia algunos corazones blancos y rojos, un par de calcetines cortos a rayas verticales celestes y blancos y unos zapatitos rosa con un corazón dorado en cada uno, la chica termino su desayuno.

?E1: Yu voy a lavar esto, voy a recoger mis cosas y nos vamos a Pocket Camp. *Levantándose y llevando lo que ensucio para lavarlo*

YU: Pero Ai así va a tardar más tiempo, yo lavo el vaso y el plato, ve por tus cosas. *Digo un chico después de beber un vaso de jugo, que tenia la piel clara, cabello corto marrón, ojos azules y viste una remera de mangas celeste con una tienda de campamento blanca en medio de la remera, un pantalón corto azul, un par de calcetines blancos y un par de zapatillas rojas,él se levanta*

AI: Gracias Yu, te debo una. *Ai le da un beso en na mejilla y se va arriba, Yu la ve y mueve su cabeza riendo*

Después Ai baja las escaleras, ella tenia un bolso rosa con una flor blanca.

AI: Todo listo.

YU: Y lo que te encargo tu Madre que llevara a Pocket Camp.

AI: Si, casi me olvido, el cofre. *Ai ve un cofre pirata, ella lo abre y ve unos muñequitos grises, de los cuales brillaron dos de ellos, revelando que se parecía a ella y Yu, Ai sonríe y cierra el cofre*

**Campamento 1: ¡La Llegada al Campamento! ¿Alguien Necesita Ayuda?**

**Searching the Heart, Part I**

**La Búsqueda de Campistas, Primera Parte**

La autocaravana de Yu pasa un letrero, cuando se enfoca en un letrero que dice "Welcome to Pocket Camp". (Bienvenidos a Pocket Camp).

En un lugar que había árboles, césped vede, madera, una linterna farol y una hamaca, de repente la autocaravana aparece, la puerta se abre y salen Ai y Yu, una perrita los ve, correr y abraza a Ai y a Yu.

?E2: Ai, Yu por fin están aquí. * Digo una perrita de piel amarilla, cabello largo rubio amarillo, que tiene dos orejas naranjas doradas y amarillo, flequillos amarillos s los lados, ojos negros, hocico negro, barbilla blanca, ella tiene cabello amarillo y naranja dorado, atado con una cinta roja con unos cascabeles plateados, ella viste una camisa blanca con una cinta fina haciendo moño rojo debajo de un chaleco a cuadros verdes y verdes claros, con una línea vertical verde oscuro con dos botones blancos, y dos lineas que tiene bolsillos, una falda azules y una cola amarilla con la punta blanca y ella los dejo de abrazar.

AI: Canela te extrañe.

CAN: Pensé que no vendría al Pocket Camp.

AI: Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

CAN: ¿Qué?

AI: Acá hay algo inusual.

CAN: No. ¿Por qué?

AI: Por esto. * Yu había entrado a la autocaravana y él sale con el cofre*

Ai abre el cofre y saca un muñequito gris, este brilla de amarillo y se ve que parece a Canela.

AI: Esta es una Pocket Key y este es un Camp Phone. *Sacando un teléfono de tapa verde y amarillo*

AI: Estos son tuyos, eventualmente. *Dándole el Camp Phone y Pocket Key*

CAN: Ahora cambiemos el tema, ¿Esta listo para estar encargados de la Parcela?

YU: Si, estamos listos, pero ya decidimos quien estará adelante.

* * *

CAN: Bueno, voy a hacerle una pregunta, si ustedes tenían que describir su parcela perfecta, ¿Con cuál podría ser? *Dándole un teléfono tactil y con unas opciones*

CAN: Fíjate las opciones y dime a cual elegi.

Ai agarra el teléfono y ve que hay cuatro opciones que decía "Natural", "Cute" "Sporty" y "Cool" (Natural, Coqueto, Deportivo y Atrevido) [Nota 1]

AI: Mmm... Quiero Natural. *Y mira a Canela*

?E3: _"Me parece bien, Ai."_

AI: ¿Quién digo eso?

CAN: Mira el teléfono.

?E3: Hola. *Guiñándole un ojo, había una niña que se igual que Ai*

AI: ¿Quién eres?

?E3: No tengo nombre, soy la encargada de avisarte de cualquiera notificación y de cualquiera cosa. ¿Me daría un nombre, porfi?

AI: Te parece Milli.

CAN: Ahora te voy a decir que necesita materiales artesanales para eso te voy a recomendar que te de una vuelta en el Valle Verde y ve si alguien necesita ayuda, aca se acostumbra cambiar materiales por favores, mientras que Yu me ayuda a prepara la parcela. *Ai saca un muñequito y entra a la autocaravana*

Valle Verde

La autocaravana de Ai llega, se estaciona, se abre y Ai sale, ella ve lugar donde ve varios árboles con frutas, como manzana, naranjas y cereza.

AI: Un cerezo mi favorito. *Ella corre y toca el árbol donde se agitó y cayó tres cerezas y se le cae en la cabeza*

AI: Ai. *Haciendo reír a alguien*

Ai mira a una perrita de piel marrón dorado claro, orejas largas marrón arena, ojos marrones con pupilas blancas, barbilla marrón arena, hocico negro, manos, patas y panza marrón arena, una cola corta marrón arena, ella viste una remera dorada con líneas verdes y naranjas entrelazados, Ai se le acerca*

AI: Hola.

?E4: Hola Canela me dijo que iba a llegar un nuevo campista, entonces tu debe ser Ai ¿Cierto?

AI: Así es, me llamo Ai y ¿Tú?

?E4: Me llamo Tere, encantada en conocerte. Ai dime a que veni ¿Para relajarte? ¿Para divertirte? o ¿Paz?

AI: Cambiemos el tema ¿Necesita ayuda?

TER: Ahora solamente puedo pensar en una jugosa y fresca manzana. Si me la trae te lo agradecería muchísimo.

Ai ve el manzano y se acerca, lo toca pero...

TER: ¡AHHHHH!

AI: ¿Eh? *Ella mira a Tere y abre sus ojos cuando ve a unas criaturas celestes con detalles blancos y rojos, ellos tenían ojos rojos*

Tere estaba asustada y empezó a temblar cuando una criatura la toma de la remera, cuando alguien que tenia una pistola, aprieta el gatillo y dispara un la se pegándole a la criatura que tenia la remera de Tere, ella ve y era nada menos y nada más que Ai, Ai llega y toma a Tere de la cintura alejándola de las criaturas.

TER: ¿Qué esta pasando?

AI: Mi Madre supo lo que iba a pasar. Toma esta Pocket Key y este Camp Phone. *Cuando le da un muñequito y un teléfono de tapa*

TER: ¿Qué es esto?

AI: Confía en mi. *Ai mira a Tere a los ojos, Tere asiente determinada, Ai saca un Camp Phone y la la Pocket Key que se parecía a ella, la dos abre su Camp Phone.

**AL SIGUIENTE NIVEL**

**POCKET CHANGE**

**AI**

Ai presiona dos botones que esta en la Pocket Key, levantando las piernas del Pocket Key revelando que tenia una llave plateada, su mano hace medio círculo, poniendo la llave en una ranura del Camp Phone, entonces un círculo aparece debajo de Ai que empieza a subir dándole a Ai la piel rosa, su vestido cambia a ser rojo con corazones blanco.

**POCKET CHANGE**

**TERE**

Tere presiona dos botones que esta en la Pocket Key, levantando las piernas del Pocket Key revelando que tenia una llave plateada, su mano hace medio círculo, poniendo la llave en una ranura del Camp Phone, entonces un círculo aparece debajo Tere y empieza a subir, Tere obtiene la piel marrón, su remera obtiene el color de piel normal de Tere.

TER: Wow. *Las criaturas se lanzaron y las chicas empezó a pelear, Tere empezó a dar unos golpes y esquivar los ataques como podía*

Ai pega con un puñetazo y otro golpe, salta y le da una patada, pero después ve que no funciona.

**RUGUDO DE LEÓN**

Se escucha un gran rugido de león derribado a todas las criaturas.

**POCKET CHANGE**

**CANELA**

Ai se transforma a una Canela rosa, Ai empezó a dar varias ataques de aire haciendo que las criaturas no se levantaran, Ai brilla de rosa volviendo a la normalidad, Ai saca su Pocket Key que ka conecta a un sable que empezó a brilla de rosa.

**FINAL LEAF FLASH**

Ai salta al cielo mientras una hoja verde apareció detrás de ella.

**¡HOJA BRILLANTE! ¡ATAQUE FINAL!**

Ai mueve el sable en diagonal lanzando un rayo en forma de una hoja que impacta contra las criaturas que desaparecen en una explosión. Ai baja al suelo y un círculo pasa por su cuerpo haciendo que Ai regrese a la normalidad.

TER: Increíble.

AI: Vaya, mi Madre tenia razón,

Ai corre y toca el manzano que cae las manzanas, ella la recoge.

AI: Entonces empezaré a forma el Super Sentai #71 [Nota 2].

Ai se acerca y chasqueo sus dedos.

**POWER OFF**

Eso hizo un circulo pasara por el cuerpo de Tere volviéndola a la normalidad.

AI: Creo que ya descubrí quien tiene el Elemento de la Tierra.

TER: ¿Qué?

AI: Esconde una gran parte de tu poder.

TER: ¿Ah?

AI: Después te lo explico, lo que te di son para ti, parecen te eligieron. Aquí tiene.

TER: Vaya, me olvide de la manzana. Gracias. Creo que eres la persona indicada para hacerme el siguiente favorito.

AI: Bueno. Te ayudare.

TER: Ahora quiero que me consiga una naranja, una cereza y un durazno. De ahora te lo agradezco.

Ai se va a buscar las cosas mientas que una sombra la observa, Ai vuelve en unos segundos con Tere.

AI: Aquí tiene. *Le da las frutas a Tere*

TER: Lo conseguiste Ai, estoy contenta y gracias a ti. No te quede mirando darle un mordisquin sin miedo.

Se ve que Ai y Tere comiendo una cereza y manzana.

AI: Lo que paso hoy tene que mantenerlo en secreto hasta que descubramos los otros integrantes del equipo.

TER: Gracias por ayudarme, Si. Nos vemos.

AI: _Me pregunto ¿Cómo le ira a Yu?_

Parcela de Ai y Yu

Ai vuelve a la parcela y se baja de la autocaravana, ella mira la parcela y corre al centro.

AI: Quedo bien.

YU: Me gusta que te guste Ai.

CAN: _Parece que te encanto. _*Canela apareciendo*

AI: Claro.

CAN: Quiero presentarte a los encargados de esto.*Ella mira atrás y hace una señal, fue ahí que aparecen dos individuos, dos alpacas, una alpaca era de pelaje rosa, piel blanca, ojos negros, oídos naranjas, labios rosas y pezuñas negras en la manos y pies, viste un delantal rojo con un doble corazón rosas, Xs azules y las tira estaban sujetadas por botones doradas*

La otra alpaca era de pelaje celeste, piel bronceada clara, ojos negros, oídos naranjas, pecas marrones y pezuñas negras en la manos y pies, viste un delantal azul con un doble corazón rosas, Xs rojos y las tira estaban sujetadas por botones doradas*

AI: Perdonarme chicos, Canela en el Valle Verde me atacaron unas criaturas, ahora tendremos que forma el equipo de defensa, Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger.

En un lugar que hay un castillo rojo, adentro en la sala de trono, hay alguien que toma un sorbo de una bebida y mira a la pantalla que estaba enfocada en Ai.

?E5: Esa niña regreso pero esta vez ni sabe a lo que enfrenta.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ending: Instrumental del Opening**

Notas

1: Los nombres de los estilos al español es son los nombres de estilo correctos que fuero dado por Nintendo.

2: Es mi universo hay 70 equipos de Super Sentai con los primeros 39 equipos de los verdaderos Super Sentai están. Estos van a aparece en **Densetsu Sentai Angelger.**

**Se acuerdan de esta pregunta...**

**¿En qué personaje se transforma Ai cuando hacer Pocket Change por última vez en el capítulo?**

**A: Tere - B: Canela - C: Minina - D: Paca**

**Tiene hasta la mitad del siguiente capítulo.**

**De este capítulo abro el Torneo de Pregunta de la Primera Temporada.**

**Del Capítulos 1 al 19: F****ase Regular (Todos contra todos)**

**Capitulo 20 y 21: Cuartos de Final (Los primeros 8 de la tabla de posiciones de la Fase Regular (1 vs 8, 2 vs 7, 3 vs 6 y 4 vs 5)**

**Capítulo 22 y 23: Semifinales**

**Capítulo 24 al 26: La Final (NOTA: El campeón o la campeona de la temporada se va a saber en el Capítulo 26)**

**Bueno antes de irme le dejó estos avances.**

_Cuando va de campamento con mucha diversión y de repente descubre el campamento esta amenazado por ser destruido. Para eso Ai regresa como mentora y con su equipo de elite Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger van a proteger el campamento del mal._

_En el segundo capitulo: Ai comienza su búsqueda del equipo Camprangers, en sus nuevas amistades con Filberto y Jairo descubrirá algo sorprendente con Minina y Apolo. Mientras que comienza un nuevo Evento de Temporada y un viejo amigo regresa a visitarla._

**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME**

AI: No puede ser...

**_Campamento 2: ¡La Aparición de los Camprangers! ¡El Nuevo Evento de Temporada y la Visita de un Amigo!_**

**_La Búsqueda de los Campistas, Segunda Parte_**

**_Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger_**

**_Nuevo Capítulo Estreno_**

**_Miércoles 8 de Enero a las 19:00hs_**

* * *

_Si estas enamorado o enamorada o nunca lo esta, seguro que estos ositos si te harán enamorar._

_Una puerta dimensional es destruida, enviando a tres ángeles a la ciudad Sweetland, una osita llamada Latte es besada por Mocha un osito ángel, pero alguien se transforma en Super Sentai para salvarlos, Mocha, Latte y sus amigos se enfrenta a un monstruo, ellos descubren que tiene los poderes de los equipos pasados de Super Sentai._

**_Leyenda 1: ¿Amor a Primera Vista? ¡La Bienvenida de los Ángeles, Angelgers!_**

**_Amor a Primera Viata , Primera Parte_**

**_Densetsu Sentai Angelger_**

**_Nueva Serie Estreno_**

**_Muy Pronto_**

Si ustedes quieren unirse a esta serie, podrán hacerlo del capitulo 6 al 25 de la temporada con sus OC, si ustedes juegan Animal Crossing Pocket Camp, juegos anteriores de Animal Crossing como New Leaf o van a jugar al nuevo juego en Nintendo Switch, si quieren que ponga su personaje (tú mismo como jugador) o otro personaje que le guste de Animal Crossing lo voy a poner hasta que no aparezca Animal Crossing Pocket Camp.

Si quieren que los salude a partir de siguiente capitulo dejen un comentario.

**Eso es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima semana. Y tenga un Feliz Año Nuevo para todos.**


	2. 1x02: Searching the Heart, Part 2

Hola a todos, hoy le traigo el segundo capítulo de la serie.

Le diré que se retraso porque en mi país Argentina hacia mucha calor, el tutorial del juego Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp y la serie tenia ser cuidadoso para saliera parecido al juego que tarde un mes y medio para hacerlo. Ahora que no tengo un tutorial podre ser más rápido porque el calor disminuyo y me puedo concentra más, además creer un Wiki llamado Power Warriors (Fanfiction) que tiene información de la serie. Además los invito a que crea las series de las listas, Super Sentai, Power Warriors, Las Chicas Superpoderosas/Z, Kamen Riders y Princesas Marinas, si ustedes crean una serie que esta en las **Categoria:Lista de Series** o vea las lista de las series que esta en el wiki. Si quieren que haga un crossover con su serié dejen un comentario, si hace la serie avisarme con un comentario para poner en sección de Creador su nombre de usuario para que la haga completa.

Pero antes de comenzar voy a dar esta pregunta.

**¿Quién sera el lider de los Camprangers?**

**A: Filberto**

**B: Jairo**

**C: Tere**

**NOTA: La respuesta del capítulo anterior la voy dar en la mitad del este capítulo y la tabla de posiciones al final del capítulo.**

**Comencemos**

* * *

_En Previamente en Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger_

Alguien se despierta, se frota los ojos y mira un reloj que marca 9:36 AM.

?P1: ¡ME QUEDE DORMIDA!

Ai y Yu salen de autocaravana y una perrita los ve, corre y los abraza.

?P2: Ai, Yu por fin llegaron.

CAN: ... Si podria describir su parcela perfecta con una palabra con ¿Cuál seria?

AI: Natural.

?P3: Me parece ideal, Ai.

AI: Te parece Milli.

TER: ¡AHHHHH!

**¡AL SIGUIENTE NIVEL!**

**POCKET CHANGE**

**AI**

**TERE**

**¡RUGIDO DE LEÓN!**

**POCKET CHANGE**

**CANELA**

**FINAL LEAF FLASH**

AI hace el ataque final.

?P4: Pero esta vez no sabe lo que enfrenta.

Castillo

?P4: Tenemos que impedír que esa niña forme un equipo. vaya con el monstruo más poderoso de la clase baja.

?P5: A la orden Majestad. * Y la figura sonríe*

**_De la profundidad de campamento Pocket Camp, un ejército resucita para apoderarse del mundo, para detener esta amenaza, con poderes de otros y con estilos llega a Pocket Camp y ellos son los..._**

**_Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger_**

**_La aventura nos espera._** (Ai pone una mano en un árbol donde una puerta se abre en suelo y salta al agüero, donde aparece una hoja con el título Animal Crossing Pocket Camp)

**En un lugar maravilloso con mucha diversión**

**Vamos a acampar todos juntos**

**A divertinos, pasarla bien y mucha amistad.**(Ai haciendo encargos y divirtiéndose con los campistas, se ve que Filberto esquiva un ataque y agarra una Pocket Key, él hace Pocket Change con Jairo y Tere transformándose en Apolo.)

**Vamos a proteger el campamento y nuestro mundo,**

**Nunca vamos a rendirnos y vamos a pelear**

**Con nuestro poder lo podemos lograr,**

**Pero nunca hay olvidar por que lo hacemos. **(Se ve que Filberto trabaja en el mercado, Ai y Yu plantan semillas y las dejan, Jairo que hace carreras con Cornelio y Gatoman y Tere recolectando frutas)

**FILBERTO**

**JAIRO**

**TERE**

**Veamos que tenemos en los retos.**(Se ve Filberto pelear mientas hace Pocket Change en si mismo, también cuando aparece el nombre de Jairo y de Tere, ahí se ve a Milli apretando el botón Retos de Canela del Camp Cellphone de Ai)

**Con muchas cosas que hacer**

**Plantemos flores, regarlas, recolectermos y atrapermos criaturas poco comunes.**

**Pesquermos unos peces participaremos en el Torneo de Pesca con Martin**

**Salgamos a recolectar minigiroides y creemos ropas y artículos.**(Vemos a los chicos intentando atrapar criaturas poco comunes, después los vemos pescando con Martín observando)

**A pescar en el río o la playa**

**A recolectar fruta en el bosque**

**A cazar insectos en la isla**

**Con mucho estilo para elegir. **(Se ve que Filberto le da un golpe a un monstruo y dos sombras de conejos le da una patada al monstruo, después se ve que CampOh pelear contra un monstruo gigante)

**No importa la dificultad saldremos adelante**

**Momentos felices y tristes tenemos que afrontar**

**La respuesta entra en nuestro corazon**

**Por que somos los campistas de Pocket Camp**

**¡POCKET CAMP SENTAI CAMPRANGER!**

(Se ve la guarida de los enemigo, comenzando por Ice Def, Uní, Fred y terminando por Brucke que tiene una sonrisa maligna, apareciendo Ai, una sombra, Jairo Filberto, Tere, otra sombra y Yu adelante, mientas que Apolo, Candrés, Pili, Canela, Mili, Minina y una sombra de elefante por detrás, Filberto, Jairo y Tere brillan transformándose en los Camprangers, con el título Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger)

Parcela de Ai y Yu

Yu revisaba a Ai por si tenía una lastimadura, lo que había hecho sonroja a Ai.

AI (Sonrojada): Yu me esta poniendo nerviosa.

?E1: Parece que se aman.

AI: Listo, me hace cosquillas. *Ai pone una mano en la mejilla y le da un beso en los labios y después se levanta*

AI: Si nos amamos pero a veces él hace algo para molestarme pero al final lo perdono siempre, yo se una vida sin él mi vida no iba a ser divertida.

?E2: ¡Qué ternura!

CAN: Te los presento son los empleados de la tienda de capiteria de Reciclaje Bártulos. Ellos te hacen articulos de cualquier tipo.

?E1: Me llamo Paca, estoy encantada de conocerte. Ya tiene unos materiales artesanales, quiero mostrarle un ejemplo cariño.

?E2: Bueno, pero primero me presento me llamo Al, ¿Por que no revisa el Catálogo de Artesanía? y ve que podes encargar.

AI: Bueno. *Mirando a Milli que presiona el botón Craft (Crear) y se abre algo donde hay muchas cosas*

MIL: Te explico que hay en el menú de crear. La estrella es para favorito, en el círculo con hoja es para artículos de Evento nuevos, al lado es para articulo de eventos pasados llamado Reedición, la hojas es para artículos que se adquieren a medida del nivel, la remera es para la ropa y la tienda es para instalaciones, presiona la hoja y ve que podes encargar.

AI: Todo esto es de nosotros. Ahora veamos y esa maletita naranja.

MIL: Es el símbolo del inventario, esto te dice si lo tene o no.

AI: Entonces lo que me faltaría es el sofá. *Presionando el sofá que aparece un cartel que dice "Ranch Couch" (Sofá Rustico) aparece el algodón y dice 6/6 abajo dice "X - Order Screen" (X - Información)*

La pantalla cambia la pagina mostrando el sofá y cartel dice "Not made" "Ranch Couch" arriba, en el medio dice "Theme | Natural - Craft Time | 1 min. - Bells Required | 500 - Materials Needed - Cutton Image -Cutton - 6/6" y abajo dice "X - Craft It" (No lo tiene - Sofá Rústico - Estilo | Natural - Tiempo Necesario | 1 min. - Bayas | 500 - Materiales Necesarios - Imagen de algodón - Algodón - 6/6 - X - Encargar) y Ai presiona el botón Craft It. (Encargar)

Al: Mano a la obra. *Y se va con Paca*

CAN: Acordarte que podes usar Billetes Hojas para tener el artículo al instante.

AI: Ya lo...

YU: Ya lo pagué.

AI: Yu no era necesario que pagara, además iba a tarda un minuto.

YU: Lo siento. *Ai se ríe*

AI: No podrá ser de otra forma.

YU: No te preocupe Ai, yo lo pongo.

AI: ¿Qué me decía Canela?

**_Campamento 2: ¡La Aparición de los Camprangers! ¡El Nuevo Evento de Temporada y la Visita de un Amigo!_**

_**Searching the Heart, Part II**_

**_La Búsqueda de Campista, Segunda Parte_**

CAN: Que soy despistada, necesitan algún lugar para dormir. Aquí tiene una tienda básica. *Yu ya termino de poner el sofá.

CAN: Ahora tenemos que invitar a todos a que vengan y ya se a quien le gustara visitarlos.

MIL: Anda a Contactos presiona el personaje que tenga la palabra "Invitarme" y va a aparece otro cartel que dirá los "Datos del Campista" y presiona "Invitar este Campista".

AI: Esta bien. *Ella hace lo que dijo Milli y en unos minutos llega Tere que mira la Parcela, se acuesta en la hamaca y se sienta en el sofá después Tere esta en la entrada de la Parcela con Ai, Yu y Canela*

TER: Como me lo imaginaba, Ai tu Parcela es para la paz.

CAN: ¿Es bonito pasarlo con amigos? Me encanta este lugar.

Después en la Parcela

Canela ve la Parcela y va con Ai.

CAN: Comenzaron con el pie derecho, ya sabia que eran admistradores de Parcelas. Para que mejores la parcela le daré esto a cada uno. *Ella le da una bolsita de osito y ellos lo recibe.

MIL: Esto es lo que le dio Canela: Equipo Básico de Campamento:...

2000 Bells, 3 Fertilizers, 1 Honey, 1 River Throw Net, 1 Sea Throw Net, 15 Woods y 15 Cottons. (2000 Bayas, 3 Fertilizantes, 1 Salvia, 1 Red de Pesca de Río, 1 Red de Pesca del Mar, 15 Maderas y 15 Algodones)

CAN: Eso es un Equipo Básico de Campista. Además podes conseguir más cosas que les di a cada uno, si necesita algo y quiera verme ven al mercado.

AI: Entendido.

CAN: Nos vemos. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

AI: Nos vemos.

**Ahora voy a dar la respuesta del capítulo anterior ¿Recuerdan esta pregunta?**

**Para no hacer trampa, lean el capitulo anterior y comente la respuesta antes de leer este capítulo.**

**Correcta: 5 puntos, Cerca: 3 puntos y Lejos: 1 punto.**

**¿En qué personaje se transformo Ai cuando hizo Pocket Change por última vez en el capítulo anterior?**

**A****: Tere - B: Canela - C: Minina - D: Paca**

**La respuesta es...**

**B: CANELA**

**Un consejo si a partir de este capítulo quieren participar siempre ponga la palabra Camp # (Número del capítulo) y la respuesta al lado derecho por ejemplo "Camp 2: (Respuesta)") Todos ustedes tienen tiempo hasta la respuesta del Capítulo 18.**

Parcela de Ai y Yu

MIL: Oye Ai.

AI: Si, dime.

MIL: Mira esto, Haz nueva amistades con...

AI: No puede ser, son Apolo-san y Minina.

MIL: Fíjate en Catálogo de Artesanía y construir estos artículos. Y pon a marchar el motor de tu autocaravana y visitar las áreas recreativas.

AI: Bueno. *Presionando el botón Map (Mapa) y muestra las ubicaciones*

TER: Espera Ai, tengo que decirte algo...

AI: Podrás decírmelo cuando estemos en el camino a Costa Salada.

TER: Espera un minuto, ¿Tu no me...? *Y ve a Ai sonreír*

Costa Salada

La autocaravana de Ai se detiene en una playa donde Ai sale de la autocaravana tras de abrirla y después Tere sale, Ai ve la playa y ve a alguien parecida a ella por su estilo de cabello, después mira y se sonroja a ver a alguien más, al lado de una tienda de acampar esta un águila de plumas negras-griseadas en el cuerpo y brazos, plumas blanca en su cabeza, pico amarillo, ojos negros y patas amarillas.

AI: ¡Apolo-san! *Apolo-san levanta la cabeza y ve Ai, que corre y lo abraza*

APO: Ai. *Ai se separa y se seca las lágrimas que le empezaron a salir le.

TER: ¿Ya lo conocía a Apolo, guau-guau?

AI: Si y es uno de mis mejores amigos. Además él me enseño una de las mejores lecciones.

APO: ¿Viniste a acampar Ai?

AI: Si, Apolo-san, pero con una misión.

APO: ¿Misión?

AI: Así es, mi Mamá me envió con la misión de encontrar a los protectores de este campamento, los Camprangers y este Camp Phone y tu Apolo-san Key serán tuyos. *Ensenandole el teléfono y el muñequito igual que él.

APO: Gracias Ai. *Apolo toma lo que tiene Ai*

AI: ¿Necesita algo?

APO: Ah, eres buena Ai, entonces necesitare un jurel.

AI: ¿Un jurel? *Ai correr, se acerca a la orilla, ve una sombra de un pez en el agua, Ai saca una caña marrón con detalles azules, mango azul con base amarilla, un carrete rosa con corazón rojo, una línea de pesca plateada agachado en una esfera roja y amarilla terminando con un anzuelo como una "J"*

AI: Te voy a pescar. *Ai tira del anzuelo al agua y esperar, el pez muerde el anzuelo, Ai jala y saca un jurel, sorprendiendo a Tere*

TER: A la primera.

Ai sigue pescando sacando 3 jureles, 1 pargo rojo y un calamar.

AI: ¿Milli los cocos se pueden recolectar?

MIL: Si, Ai. *Ai ve a alguien que le sonríe, Ai se pone seria y...*

**¡RUGIDO DE LEÓN!**

El rugido va a la palmera haciendo cae dos cocos.

AI: Con el entrenamiento de Mamá resultó lo que quería *Se acerca a la palmera y recoge los cocos*

APO: Ai, subiste el poder de esa técnica.

AI: Gracias.

Se ve a Ai dándole, un jurel, 1 manzana y una cereza a Apolo, después Ai se va al Valle Verde, donde conoce a un pájaro que da un jurel, un durazno y un calamar.

En una isla la autocaravana de Ai sube por el puente y se ve a una gatita sonriendo, entonces la gatita ve a un lado y sonríe abriendo la boca, que brilla y desaparece, la autocaravana se detiene y Ai sale, pero Ai no ve a nadie, cuando camina más, la gatita va detrás de Ai en puntita pie...

AI: ¿Dónde estará Minina?

Ai es empujada y cae al suelo, la gatita se ríe y Ai ve la gatita y se sorprende.

AI: Minina.

MIN: Tuviste que ver tu cara, Ai, miau. *Minina lame la mejilla de Ai con una verdadera gatita sonrojando a Ai*

Minina se levanta y ayuda a levantar a Ai.

TER: ¿Qué? ¿También conocía a Minina, guau-guau?

AI: Si.

Minina es una gatita de piel azul ceruleo, cabello azul marino claro como 4 hojas largas y finas, ojos negros, mejillas rosas claras, una boca de gato, lleva una camiseta rombo de 4 tipos del color rosa, las puntas de sus orejas, manos y pies son blancas y su cola tiene un patrón: dos partes azul ceruleo junta a su cuerpo y al medio de la cola y blanco, en medio de las partes azul ceruleo y terminando la cola, Minina abraza a Ai*

Pero el emotivo abrazo termino tan pronto porque Ai, Minina y Tere escucharon una explosión, las tres ven al Norte que hay humo negro, Ai se preocupo.

AI: Ese humo no pudo ser un campista si no... Tere, Minina vengan. *Ai correr y sube a la autocaravana seguida por Tere y Minina*

AI: ¿Adónde fue la explosión?

MIN: Creo en Arroyo Cebollo. ¿Ai que está pasando?

AI: Te lo explico después.

Arroyo Cebollo

Alguien corría pero unas criaturas aparecen en su alrededor.

?E3: ¿Qué es esto?

**_POCKET BLASTER!_**

Unos lasers impactan en las criaturas haciendo que miren detrás de ellos, ese alguien que estaba encerrado ve a quien le había salvado la vida, ni nada mas ni nada menos era Ai.

TER: Creo es hora de hacerlo.

AI: Mi Mamá no me permite participar ahora. Además no estará sola.

TER: Esta bien.

**LEVEL UP!**

**POCKET CHANGE**

**TERE**

Tere pasa ser marrón y se lanza a pelear.

TER: Filberto, vete. *Filberto es una ardilla de piel celeste, una raya blanca en su cabeza que es a "V" que recorre por detrás, ojos negros, hocico negro y mejillas rosas brillantes, Filberto tiene una cola larga celeste que tiene dos rayas una azul y otra blanca que termina en un remolino de ambos colores y viste una camiseta a cuadros negros y blancos, Filberto corre pero se detiene miro detrás, él aprieta sus puños*

Un pájaro salta y le pega a una criaturas que le devuelve el golpe tirando al suelo.

?E4: Parecia fácil en mi mente. *Ai sonríe y saca dos teléfonos y dos muñequitos*

AI: Filberto, Jairo usen esto. *Ai tira los teléfonos a los chicos que lo agarran, Jairo se levanta Jairo es un pájaro azul con una frente roja, ojos negros, un pico amarillo, una barbilla blanca, plumas azules, vientre blanco, una cola en "V" al revés azul, patas amarillas y viste remera verde con un círculo blanco con un "6" negro*

AI: Usen sus Camp Phones y Pocket Keys.

FIL: Jairo tenemos que ayuda a Tere.

JAI: ¡Si!

**POCKET CHANGE**

**FILBERTO**

Filberto presiona dos botones que esta en la Pocket Key, levantando las piernas del Pocket Key revelando que tenia una llave plateada, su mano hace medio círculo, poniendo la llave en una ranura del Camp Phone, entonces un círculo aparece debajo de Filberto que empieza a subir dándole a Filberto la piel roja, su camiseta cambia a cuadros rojos y blanco.

**POCKET CHANGE**

**JAIRO**

Jairo presiona dos botones que esta en la Pocket Key, levantando las piernas del Pocket Key revelando que tenia una llave plateada, su mano hace medio círculo, poniendo la llave en una ranura del Camp Phone, entonces un círculo aparece debajo de Jairo que empieza a subir dándole a Jairo la piel negra, su camiseta cambia a ser negra con círculo blanco con un "6" negro, su frente cambia a ser azul.

El monstruo se da cuenta y se lanza contra ellos.

FIL: Jairo ayuda a Tere. *Filberto detiene el ataque del monstruo con un sable, Filberto y el monstruo empieza a pelear por unos segundos, Filberto cae al suelo pero se enoja y mueve su sable enviando una onda de energía roja impactando contra el monstruo*

Jairo ataca a las criaturas con su sable y Tere ataca con su pistola acabando con las criaturas.

MON: Yo no voy a perder. *Y tira una onda negra que derriba a los chicos haciendo cae al suelo*

AI: _Chicos usen estos, activarlos._

TER: ¿Qué es esto? *Atrapando una cabeza tiki dorada y plateado con ojos celeste*

AI: Esto...

**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!**

Los chicos obtienen unas cartas en las otras manos, los chicos se levantan, tiran de la parte inferior reverso una lengua roja, negra y marrón respectivamente...

**CAMP LIFE! CAMPRANGER! **

Filberto pone la carta en la lengua y mueve la cabeza adelante de él.

**POCKET CAMP!**

Filberto presiona la parte inferior que la boca se cierra y los ojos pasan a ser rojos, un circulo rojo que tenía una hoja roja aparece adelante de él, que la hoja lo toca y dándole un traje rojo con una hoja blanca, un cinturón dorado con un rectángulo dorado, pantalón rojo, guantes y botas blancos, una ardilla roja aparece detrás de él tocando su cabeza obtenido un casco rojo con hoja negra como visor.

**CAMP LIFE! CAMPRANGER!**

Jairo pone la carta en la lengua y mueve la cabeza adelante de él.

**POCKET CAMP!**

Jairo presiona la parte inferior que la boca se cierra y los ojos pasan a ser negros, un circulo negro que tenía una pelota de basquet negro aparece adelante de él, que la pelota lo toca y dándole un traje negra con una pelota blanca, un cinturón dorado con un rectángulo dorado, pantalón negro, guantes y botas blancos, un pájaro negro aparece detrás de él tocando su cabeza obtenido un casco negro con una pelota negra como visor.

**CAMP LIFE! CAMPRANGER!**

Tere pone la carta en la lengua y mueve la cabeza adelante de ella.

**POCKET CAMP!**

Jairo presiona la parte inferior que la boca se cierra y los ojos pasan a ser marrones, un circulo marrón que tenía una hoja marrón aparece adelante de ella, que la hoja la toca y dándole un traje marrón con una hoja blanca, un pantalón marrón, una falda marrón claro, un cinturón dorado con un rectángulo dorado, guantes y botas blancos, un perrito marrón aparece detrás de ella tocando su cabeza obtenido un casco marrón con una hoja negra como visor.

MON: ¿Quienes son?

**¡Fuego Perezoso Natural!**

**Camp Red!**

**¡Hierba Atlética Deportiva!**

**Camp Black!**

**¡Tierra Normal Natural!**

**Camp Brown!**

**¡Los defensores de este campamento van pelear siempre y nunca se van a rendir...**

**POCKET CAMP SENTAI... ****CAMPRANGER!**

Aparenciendo el logo del campamento.

El monstruo se lanza igual que los chicos que presiona un botón arriba del rectángulo y una Mini-Minina a precede, los chicos agarran los teléfonos.

**POCKET CHANGE**

**MININA**

Los chicos pasan a ser Minina y atacan al monstruo Tere salta y le pegan en la cara, Jairo le da golpes con sus manos y Filberto le pega con su sable, los chicos agarran otra Pocket Key.

**POCKET CHANGE**

**AI**

Los chicos pasan a ser Ai y los tres hacen una esfera rosa que tiran contra el monstruo sorprendiendo a Ai y Minina.

MIN: ¿Ese no era tu **Rayo Real**?

AI: Si...

MIN: Ai el monstruo se debilitó.

AI: Chicos vuelva a su poder base y coloquen sus propias Pocket Keys en su sable.

CAM: Si. *Dos círculos aparecen en cada uno y una "X" de su color representante que vuelve a su forma base, los chicos agarran sus llaves y las conectan a sus sables*

**FINAL LEAF FLASH**

Los Camprangers un rayo en forma de hoja verde que impacta en el monstruo que cae al suelo que termina en una explosión, los Camprangers se da vuelta mirando atrás de la explosión.

Parcela de Ai y Yu

Ya era la tardecita, la autocaravana de Ai se detiene y Ai sale y de da cuenta de hay alguien en la entrada de algo, Ai se sonroja.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**CONTINUARA...**

**Del día de campamento van a comenzar**

**Vamos a jugar y a acampar**

**Nuestro equipo a va vencer una y otra vez**

**El sueño que tenemos que se hará realidad.**

(Ai ve que amanece y después que los Camprangers juegan y se rien, Yu entrenando y Filberto trabajando en Mercado)

**Es la hora de divertirnos**

**Hagamos una fiesta que podemos divertirnos juntos**

**Salgamos de excursión donde podemos divertirnos**

**Llega los eventos de jardineria.**

(Se ve tos bailan en una fiesta, salen a explorar donde puede hace lo que sea)

**Ayudemos a otros a completar sus sueños**

**Plantemos semillas y rejemos los brotes**

**Cazemos unas criaturas poco comúnes**

**Consigamos recompensas de las más lindas.**

(Ai y Yu planta semillas, pasa el tiempo y Ferenc en cuando aparecen unas criaturas que hacen los chocos atrapan y reciben recompensas)

**Vamos a participar en el Torneo de Pesca**

**Pesquemos los peces**

**Para ser un Campeón del torneo**

**Vamos de caza y encontremos los Minigiroides**

(Ai y Yu pescan peces con la Caña de Oro y ven las posiciones del torneo y Ai alzando la Copa del Pez de Oro)

**Vayamos a la cantera donde encontremos minerales**

**Y una sorpresa que nos espera al final**

**Cuando llega la noche hagamos una fogata**

**Y contemos unas historias antes de dormir.**

(Ai se va a la cantera y encuentra minerales, todos festejan en una gran fieata, ya de noche todos estan alrededor de una fogata donde cuentas historia, Ai se da vuelta, mira la Luna Llena, cierra los ojos y sonríe)

**Antes de pasar lo que va a pasar en el siguiente capítulo.**

Voy a hacer los proximos fics.

El primer lugar es para entender este fic.

Del espacio exterior llega unos relojes pero eligiran a unos niños y juguetes para protegan el planeta.

En el primer episodio, una nave tira algo a la Tierra, mientras que una niña, su hermano y tres juguetes encuentra los relojes y una muñeca llamada Sushi Sunshine descubre el poder, los chicos tendrán muchas revelaciones.

**Juguetes de Emergencia, Primera Parte y**

**Juguetes de Emergencia, Segunda Parte**

**Doctora Juguetes Fuerza Medica**

**Nueva Serie Estreno**

**Muy Pronto**

La segunda serie sera esta...

A pasados dos años que las Chicas Superpoderosas Z derrotaron a Él, las chicas descubre una profecía donde una Chica Superpoderosa Z se levante de las cenizas convirtiéndose en la Chica Superpoderosa Z Naranja.

En el primer capitulo, Bombon, Burbuja y Bellota se enfrenta contra un monstruo pero Bombon pierde sus poderes a ver una pintura de su hermana menor Kasey, Bombon sueña con la profecía y descubre que Kasey es la Chica Superpoderosa Z Naranja, en la batalla Bombon es descubierta por su hermana entonces el Profesor Utonio le da nuevo poder y nuevo aliados para proteger la Nueva Saltadilla.

**La Profecía Naranja, Primera Parte y**

**La Profecía Naranja, Segunda Parte**

**Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z Universal**

**Nueva Serie Estreno**

**Muy Estreno**

Y por ultimo esta serie que esta conectada con **Densetsu Sentai Angelger.**

Al Planeta Tamagotchi unos extraterrestres que estar quieren destruir al Planeta Tamagotchi, por eso Sunnytchi tendrá que reclutar los Elemental Warriors para proteger al Planeta.

En el primer episodio, una gran carrera se hace en Tama-Street que sera transmitida en vivo por la Super Ídolo del Tamagotchi Town, Lovelin, Mametchi y su rival Kuromametchi descubrirán que hay mas secretos en la carrera.

**Carrera Elemental, Primera Parte y**

**Carrera Elemental, Segunda Parte**

**Tama-Power Warriors Fuerza Elemental**

**Nueva Serie Estreno**

**Muy Pronto**

En el Proximo Capítulo

Los Camprangers empiezan a entrenar pero ni trabaja en equipo, pero una antigua amiga de Filberto se a poner en peligro para que los tres héroes trabajen en equipo.

**Campamento 3: ¡El Surgimiento del Espíritu de Héroe!**

**¡Trabajo en Equipo!**

**Searching The Heart, Part III**

**La Búsqueda de los Campistas, Tercera Parte.**

**Nuevo Capitulo Estreno**

**Domimgo 19 de Abril a las 19:00hs.**

**A ver lo puedo publicar ese día.**

Y se pierdan el estreno de los Angelgers

**Leyenda 1: ¿Amor a Primera Vista? ¡La Bienvenida de los Ángeles Angelgers!**

**Love todo First View? Part 1**

**Amor a Primera Vista, Primera Parte**

**Densetsu Sentai Angelger**

**Nueva Serie Estreno**

**Domingo 29 de Marzo a las 19:00hs.**

**Tabla de Posiciones: No hay por ahora.**

**Esto es todo por hoy, no vemos la proxima semana.**


	3. 1x03: Searching the Heart, Part 3:

Hola a todos, hoy le traigo el tercer capítulo de la serie.

Hola lectores como va todo, ya se que tarde, pero cuando iba comenzar el capitulo, le dijo que me sentir mal después de que mi abuela falleciera, estaba haciendo el primer capítulo de **Densetsu Sentai Angelger, **pero lo detuve, pero ahora estoy bien con mi familia, una cosa si tiene Twitter me buscan como FedeFutbolarg para participar en el Torneo de Preguntas.

Pero primero esta pregunta...

**¿Qué criatura poco común tendrán que cazar Ai y Yu en el Evento de Jardinería?**

**A: Mariposas**

**B: Escarabajos**

**C: Murciélagos**

**D: Abejas**

Y ahora comencemos...

* * *

_En Previamente en Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger_

?P1: ¡ME QUEDE DORMIDA!

?P2: Ai, Yu por fin llegaron.

?P3: Me llamo Tere... Tú debes ser Ai ¿Verdad?

**POCKET CHANGE**

**AI**

**TERE**

**FINAL LEAF FLASH**

AI: Apolo-san

MIN: Tuviste que ver tu cara, Ai.

AI (Sonrojada): Minina.

AI: Filberto, Jairo, tomen esto.

**POCKET CHANGE**

**FILBERTO**

**JAIRO**

AI: Chicos, aumente el poder con esto.

TER: ¿Qué es esto?

AI: Esto...

**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!**

**CAMP'S LIFE, CAMPRANGER! POCKET CAMP!**

**Camp Red!**

**Camp Black!**

**Camp Brown!**

**Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger**

Ai sale de la autocaravana, Ai ve a alguien y se sonroja...

AI: No puede ser...

**_De la profundidad de campamento Pocket Camp, un ejército resucita para apoderarse del mundo, para detener esta amenaza, con poderes de otros y con estilos llega a Pocket Camp y ellos son los..._**

**_Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger_**

**_La aventura nos espera._** (Ai pone una mano en un árbol donde una puerta se abre en suelo y salta al agüero, donde aparece una hoja con el título Animal Crossing Pocket Camp)

**En un lugar maravilloso con mucha diversión**

**Vamos a acampar todos juntos**

**A divertinos, pasarla bien y mucha amistad.**(Ai haciendo encargos y divirtiéndose con los campistas, se ve que Filberto esquiva un ataque y agarra una Pocket Key, él hace Pocket Change con Jairo y Tere transformándose en Apolo.)

**Vamos a proteger el campamento y nuestro mundo,**

**Nunca vamos a rendirnos y vamos a pelear**

**Con nuestro poder lo podemos lograr,**

**Pero nunca hay olvidar por que lo hacemos. **(Se ve que Filberto trabaja en el mercado, Ai y Yu plantan semillas y las dejan, Jairo que hace carreras con Cornelio y Gatoman y Tere recolectando frutas)

**FILBERTO**

**JAIRO**

**TERE**

**Veamos que tenemos en los retos.**(Se ve Filberto pelear mientas hace Pocket Change en si mismo, también cuando aparece el nombre de Jairo y de Tere, ahí se ve a Milli apretando el botón Retos de Canela del Camp Cellphone de Ai)

**Con muchas cosas que hacer**

**Plantemos flores, regarlas, recolectermos y atrapermos criaturas poco comunes.**

**Pesquermos unos peces participaremos en el Torneo de Pesca con Martin**

**Salgamos a recolectar minigiroides y creemos ropas y artículos.**(Vemos a los chicos intentando atrapar criaturas poco comunes, después los vemos pescando con Martín observando)

**A pescar en el río o la playa**

**A recolectar fruta en el bosque**

**A cazar insectos en la isla**

**Con mucho estilo para elegir. **(Se ve que Filberto le da un golpe a un monstruo y dos sombras de conejos le da una patada al monstruo, después se ve que CampOh pelear contra un monstruo gigante)

**No importa la dificultad saldremos adelante**

**Momentos felices y tristes tenemos que afrontar**

**La respuesta entra en nuestro corazon**

**Por que somos los campistas de Pocket Camp**

**¡POCKET CAMP SENTAI CAMPRANGER!**

(Se ve la guarida de los enemigo, comenzando por Ice Def, Uní, Fred y terminando por Brucke que tiene una sonrisa maligna, apareciendo Ai, una sombra, Jairo Filberto, Tere, otra sombra y Yu adelante, mientas que Apolo, Candrés, Pili, Canela, Mili, Minina y una sombra de elefante por detrás, Filberto, Jairo y Tere brillan transformándose en los Camprangers, con el título Pocket Camp Sentai Campranger)

Parcela de Ai y Yu

AI: No puede ser.

Cerca de unas vallas marrones, estaba un perrito blanco con tema musical.

AI: Totakeke.

TKK: Ai, hace tiempo.

YU: Totakeke, vino después que te fuiste.

AI: Creo que esta a punto de comenzar la batalla...

**Campamento 3: ¡El Surgimiento del Espíritu del Héroe! ¡Trabajo en Equipo!**

**Searching The Heart, Part III**

**La Búsqueda de los Campistas, Tercera Parte**

En todos lados ya era de noche y en la parcela Ai consiguió materiales para una fogata y estaban todos sentados alrededor de la fogata.

FIL: ¿Y de donde son?

AI: Primero me presento, me llamo Ai y él es Yu, a tu pregunta es simple venimos del Pueblo de los Animales.

TER: Tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué nos elegiste?

AI: Yo no soy él quien los eligió, fueron elegidos por el destino.

JAI: No es cierto, deja de hacer broma.

MIN: Jairo esto no es una broma. Como fue el destino de Ai de ser una heroína.

JAI: ¿Eh?

YU: Si nos la hubiéramos conocida nosotros no hubiéramos derrotado al Amo Org Jr.

AI: Así es chicos, todo comenzó hace unos años.

FLASHBACK

AI: _Cuando decidí vivir sola, fue ese día que Mamá me dio algo que me iba a ayudar en un futuro cercano._

?E1: Hija antes que te vayas, toma esto, pero no lo abra hasta que sea el momento.

AI: _Así me fui al Pueblo de Animales con Capitán, conocí a Sol y el Alcalde Tortimer pero en mi día de mudanza se convirtió en un día de desagrado para mi..._

Ai entra en la tienda.

?F2: Pase pase, ¿Qué es lo que busca?

AI: No vengo a compra nada, a decir verdad hoy me mude y...

?F2: Ah, eso... * El mapache le da a Ai un delantal*

AI: ¿Qué es esto?

?F2: Te voy a dar unas cosas para que entrege.

AI: No vengo a trabajar.

?F2: Así va a conocer a los vecinos que esta en el pueblo y mata dos pájaros con un tiro.

AI:_ Al principio no estaba convencida de trabajar, pero al rato cambie de actitud y..._

Ai estaba parada frente a una puerta y la puerta se abre y después Ai ve una gatita.

AI: ¿Eh...?

MIN: Tú eres nueva, que soy descuidada, me llamo Minina, ¿A qué venís? ¿Acaso venís sola a buscar aventuras? o ¿Ésta perdida por encontrar a tu Príncipe Azul?

AI estaba parada frente a otra puerta.

AI: ¿Señor Kaiman esta en casa? Vengo a entregarle un paquete que encargo por 500 bayas de los Almacenes Nook. *Ai se da cuenta del número que dijo* -¿Qué? ¿500 bayas?

AI: _ Y no solamente conocí a Kaiman, si no vida alguien más._

Un niño aparece disfrazado de algo y con una red de mariposas y de repente Ai lo ve y se sonroja un poquito.

AI: Señorita Lupe, vengo de los Almacenes Nook y tengo un encargo para ti.

LUP: Porque no lo lleva a adentro...

AI: _Después de trabajar el día al fin lo conocí pero algo paso._

?F3: No te mueva...

AI: Oye... ¿Si eres el ninja?

?F3: Me llamo Yu y soy del pueblo vecino... *Cuando un rayo fue tirado y Yu empuja a Ai mientras que Yu recibía el rayo*

**¡ACCESO, AH, FUERZA SALVAJE!**

**¡CORRIDA DE TIGRE!**

AI: ¿Qué?

**¡MORDIDA DE TIBURÓN!**

**¡LUZ ELÉCTRICA!**

**¡EMBESTIDA DE PUAS!**

**¡GOLPE DE TROMPA!**

**¡PÚAS OSCURAS!**

**EAGLE, ¡LLUVIA DE PLUMAS!**

AI:_ Ahi fue lo que me dio mi Mamá hizo una gran señal._

AI: Lo que me dio mi Mamá.

MIN: Es un Cristal Animal.

AI: _Un monstruo disparo un rayo que hizo derrotar a todos pero algunos perdieron la transformación y reconocí a algunos de ellos._

AI: ¿Kaiman? ¿Minina? ¿Yu?

**¡PANTALLA DE PÚAS!**

GRE: Oye, niña...

AI: No, Señorita Minina. *Cuando unas nubes blancas aparecen formando cabezas de leones, fue Ai que pone la mirada furiosa, de la boca de Ai sale un rugido bastante poderoso para derrotar momentáneamente al monstruo*

GRE: Toma esto, activarlo.

**¡ACCESO... AH...** **FUERZA SALVAJE!**

AI: _En la misma semana conocí a Rita, Pili y Mili, después conocería a uno de mis amigos._

Ai deja la bicicleta cerca de las vallas, ella va a hacia una casa llevando a un paquete.

AI: Apolo-san, ¿Apolo-san, esta en casa?

AI: _Pero paso algo._

YU: Ven aquí. *Yu aparece con su traje de ninja y la red, que da vueltas alrededor de Ai y sin querer la toca haciendo que Ai caiga en unas rosas azules*

AI: _Ahi conocí al que hacia cumplir las leyes, Rese T. Ado, después me fui al Alpiste que estaba arriba del museo donde conocí a Socrates, Estela y Fígaro, fue en ese lugar donde conocí a Apolo-san, en ese día yo destrui su jardín de rosas azules, no me dijo nada y yo sintiendo la culpa._

AI: _Unos meses después me hice la mejor amiga de Rita y Minina, pero en otoño perdí esa amistad cuando Rita se mudo, Tom Nook me dio un nuevo Morpher, el Gosei Morpher de color escarlata, después de pelear con Mínina, de huir, de mirar triste a Yu y Kaiman, de ir al Alpiste, de llorar, Lupe tratando de consolar me, estaba a punto de rendirme en la batalla de ese día, pero alguien me lo iba a impedir._

_RIT: Ai._

AI: ¿Rita?

Ai y Rita aparecen en un espacio blanco.

_AI: Rita..._

_RIT: No podes rendiste ahora Ai, has llegado muy lejos para rendiste, no te preocupe, algún día vamos a vernos , te lo prometo._

AI: Rita... Rita... Rita tiene razon... *Cuando Ai se levanta y brilla de rosa, en Animaría, los Zords de Ai tira rayo conectado al Pueblo de Animales, en la playa, Ai corre y rompe el escudo, el monstruo le tira unos rayos eléctricos pero un rayo rosa le pega directamente a Ai que Ai pasa por su Pink Lion Warrior, su Lion Mode, su Total Mode y su Jungle Mode y activando su Battlizer Mode por primera vez, pero dos minutos después Ai agarra el Gosei Morpher que cambio al contacto a un teléfono y un muñequito que reconocía Yu...

**¡MODO SOLAR!**

**¡SISTEMA SOLAR!**

**¡Sistema Solar Escarlata!**

AI: _Y paso tres meses, pero Gulliver apareció y nos encargo buscar cinco piezas, entonces regreso Rita y nos ayudo pero al fin vi la verdadera cara de Yu y..._

Yu camina hacia Ai y se detiene en frente de ella.

YU: Desde te conozco te vi que eres hermosa, *Yu le toca la mejilla y une sus labios con los de Ai, Ai se sonroja y cierra sus ojos disfrutando su primer beso*

AI: _Después me di cuenta de algo._

Ai tropieza y se choca con Apolo que la ve confundido.

AI: Apolo-san... Lo siento...

APO: ¿Eh?

AI: Eh, ¿Qué no te acordar que rompí tu jardín?

APO: No me acuerdo, bueno y si me sentí enojado ese día no era de enojo si no de frustración, ven cuando quieras a mi casa y estaré feliz.

AI: Ah, ¿Me perdonas?

APO: Claro que si.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

TER: Vaya, ni tenia idea que se conocieron así.

MIN: Así es Tere, al principio Ai le temía a Apolo.

AI: Después de esa aventura llegaron algunas más. *Ai mira la Luna Creciente* _-Y esta comenzando una nueva aventura en Pocket Camp._

**Se acuerdan de esta pregunta**

**¿Quién sera el líder de los Camprangers?**

**A: Filberto**

**B: Jairo**

**C: Tere**

**La respuesta es...**

**A: FILBERTO**

Al Día Siguiente

Filberto golpeaba un saco de entrenamiento, Tere saltaba la cuerda y Jairo esquivaba pelotas de tenis de una maquina.

AI: No tenemos una heladera y una cocina, además de que ellos son los que salvarán el campamento.

MIN: Oye, apenas los conoce, creo que esta confiada, Ai.

AI: No te ponga celosa. *Y se rie*

YU: Ai aquí tiene. *Dándole un mate*

AI: Gracias Yu. *Recibe el mate y lo empieza a toma* -Filberto, agarra las macetas y la pala y empezar a pone flores alrededor de la Parcela, Jairo, Tere volteen los árboles de atrás sin usar sus poderes, además pueden usar cualquier herramienta que tengo en mi Inventario y Filberto creo que nesecitara una red. *Filberto y Jairo se miran enojados*

A las 15:37hs

Costa Salada

Ahora había una tienda rosa igual que la de Minina, habia una gatita blanca y un chico humano, fue ahí que alguien apareció.

La gatita era de piel blanco-cremoso, orejas en puntas, oídos rosas, cabello marrón, ojos negros, mejillas y hocico rosas, una boca de gato, viste una camiseta de color salmón con una margarita blanca con el centro amarillo.

El chico era de piel clara, cabello corto negro, ojos negros, viste una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, un saco gris, un pantalón gris, un par de calcetines blancos y un par de zapatos de hombre negros.

?E1: Atraperlos. *Y sus soldados se lanzan*

Parcela de Ai y Yu

Ahora todos estaban sentado y descansando, Ai se levanta y se va al jardín pero un sonido empezó a sonar.

Todos se voltean y Ai toca un árbol, entonces una puerta subterránea como un agujero aparece, Ai se tira, seguida por los chicos.

Base Subterránea

En un tobogán pasa Ai que se desliza hasta que salta y se detiene de pie, Ai va hacia la computadora y presiona algunos botones que muestra el mapa y ve algunos puntos.

AI: En la Costa Salada. Creo que necesito aliados.

Costa Salada

Las criaturas le pegan al chico y es tirado al muro y una criatura se acerca y se prepara para ataca pero un láser derriba a la criatura, el chico ve a Ai que tenia su Pocket Blaster.

La gatita ve a Ai y se sonroja a ver a Filberto.

AI: Chicos las Pocket Changes siempre los protegeran porque no hay consecuencias.

JAI: Bueno.

**POCKET CHANGE**

**JAIRO**

FIL: Espera Jairo.

Jairo se lanza pero empieza a pelear cosa que se le pone en contra.

Filberto salta y le pega con su cola, Tere golpea a las criaturas, ella da algunas vueltas creando círculos naranjas que tira arena a las criaturas.

Ai ve al chico y ve el Camp Phone.

AI: Chico, toma. *Ai le tira el Camp Phone quien lo toma y de repente una Pocket Key aparece en su otra mano*

FIL: Tere.

TER: Aumentemos el poder.

**POCKET CHANGE**

**FILBERTO - TERE**

Los dos se transforman en su forma base, Filberto agarra su Pocket Blade que le da varios golpes a las criaturas.

?E1: Vaya, vaya, ustedes son los que derrotaron al monstruo. *Todos los ven*

AI: Parace el general del campo de batalla de nuestros enemigo, ¿Cierto?

?E1: Eres inteligente, niña.

AI: No soy tonta para eso además yo fui 3 veces diferentes una heroína. *Bajando la rampa y toca la playa* -Oye gatita tapate los ojos. *Agarrando una carta verde* -Chicos...

**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!**

**¡CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA!**

Tira la carta a la arena que brilla de verde y se agranda hasta que recorre toda playa, de repente un viento fuerte aparece que le obliga a la gatita cubrirse los ojos. los chicos agarran sus las cabezas tikis.

**CAMP CARD! CAMP'S LIFE, CAMPRANGER! POCKET CAMP!**

Los chicos hace lo mismo que la pasada pero la transformación fue diferente, Filberto apareció en un cuadrado rojo en el lado izquierdo superior, Jairo apareció en un cuadrado negro en el lado derecho superior y Tere aparece en un cuadrado marrón en el centro inferior entre Filberto y Jairo pero abajo de ellos, después de la transformación el viento se detuvo la gatita bajo los brazos y de repente.

?E2: ¿QUÉ?

**¡Fuego Perezoso Natural... CAMP RED!**

**¡Hierba Atlética Deportiva... CAMP BLACK!**

**¡Tierra Normal Natural... CAMP BROWN!**

**Los protectores del Campamento de Pocket Camp**

**POCKET CAMP SENTAI CAMPRANGER!**

?E1: ¡Campis Ataquen!

Los Campis se lanza, Filberto mira a la gatita y dse da cuenta pero él es golpeado, Filberto cae al suelo, pero Jairo fue adelante y Tere atrás , Filberto es golpeado una y otra vez hasta que Tere aparece y detiene a los Campín de un ataque, ella presiona y toma su Pocket Key y la conecta con su Sable.

**FINAL LEAF FLASH**

Ella tira su ataque final derrotando a los Campis.

Filberto se levanta y ve a Jairo teniendo problemas, Filberto se lanza y empieza a pelear, llega al lado de Jairo que empieza a pelear.

JAI: ¿Quién te pidió ayuda, Filberto?

FIL: No tener que estar enojado, pero yo te entiendo porque yo tengo una amiga que le gusta los deportes como tú, eh, Chico usa tu Pocket Key. *El Chico ve el juguete y presiona los dos botones levantando las piernas del juguete, su cara se pone determinada y abre el Camp Phone...

**POCKET CHANGE**

**DE LA O**

El color de la piel de chico cambia a ser de mismo color que su ropa.

El chico se lanza y saca un sable, los Camprangers se reúne tomando una Pocket Key.

**POCKET CHANGE**

**BETUNIO**

Los tres pasan a ser alguien nuevo.

MIL: Betunio: Es un zorrino que es el fundador de la zapatería, que puede hacerte cualquier calzado que quiera. De la O: Es un nuevo chico que vino a acampar.

AI: Gracias Milli.

Filberto saca una carta de la nada igual que los demás que sacan sus cabezas tikis.

**CAMP WEAPON! POCKET CAMP!**

**CAMP KATANA**

Una Katana plateada con mango rojo que tiene rombos dorados apareció y Filberto la agarra.

**CAMP DRILL**

Un taladro plateado con un guantelete negro que se coloca en el brazo derecho de Jairo.

**CAMP BOW**

En la mano izquierda de Tere obtiene un arco marrón con hilo blanco que aparece.

Los Camprangers se lanza, Filberto ve a la gatita que estaba sorprendida.

Jairo se adelanta y pero Filberto derriba a un Campi, Jairo se enoja pero los dos reciben un ataque que caen al suelo cerca de gatita.

JAI: Lo ve, es tu culpa, no diga nada, yo me encargo.

TER: No se peleen entre ustedes, por favor.

?E2: Ella tiene razón, hay un monstruo...

O: Chicos hay que trabajar en equipo.

Filberto se da cuenta y ve a Ai que tenia una sonrisa.

FIL: Ahora entiendo.

AI: Creo que Filberto ya se dio cuenta.

TER: ¿Qué quieres decir, guau guau?

FIL: Ai nos puso a hacer esas cosas en esta mañana para saber nuestras habilidades.

JAI: ¿Qué?

Los tres asienten agarrando otra Pocket Key.

**POCKET CHANGE**

**MILI - TRINI -PILI**

**HERMANAS MANITAS**

Los Camprangers pasan a ser alguien que Ai conocen como las...

AI: Las Hermanas Manitas. ¿Qué? Milli dame la información de la eriza violeta.

MIL: Trini: Es la hermana menor de Mili y mayor de Pili, ella se encarga de vender los artículos de sombrerería para todos.

AI: ¿Hermana de Pili y Mili?

Los tres empieza a pelear juntos que empieza a derribar a todos los Campis, que derribaron a todos, pero el monstruo ataca cosa que hace retroceder a los Camprangers que saca una nueva Pocket Key cada uno.

**POCKET CHANGE!**

**APOLO - LUPITA - EUCALIN**

**ATREVIDO**

Filberto usa las alas de Apolo que hace viento para retener al monstruo, Jairo ataca con las garras de lobo de Lupita y tira un poderoso aullido de lobo que hacee cae el monstruo al suelo, Tere salta pero alguien aparece que golpea al monstruo que lo levanta.

?E3: ¿Un nuevo Super Sentai? *Agarrando un disco*

AI: No te metas, Rider Pink. *Ella ve a Ai*

?E3: Tú no metas, Ai.

AI: Un Power Warrior tiene que vigilar y no inteferir cuando nace un nuevo equipo, ¿Lo sabes?

?E3: Si, pero, tú intevenirte en esa batalla y quiero venganza.

AI: No estoy permitida para pelear.

?E3: Corbarde, ya veras. *Ella corre a Ai, que equuva su ataque, Ai continua equivando los ataques de la Pink, pero Ai salta y toca la muñequera que hacer salir un disco, la Pink brilla de rosa volviendo a la normalidad provocando que el viento vuelva a aparecer y desaparece obligando a la gatita cubrirse los ojos, se ve a una gatita que se enoja*

AI: Camprangers combinen sus armas.

Tere tira de la cuerda de arco que aparece una plataforma Filberto pone la katana en el medio y Jairo pone su taladro en la punta de la katana.

**STYLE BLASTE, LISTO**

**PODER NATURAL CONECTADO**

**PODER DEPORTIVO CONTACTO**

**FINAL STYLE FLASH!**

**¡FUEGO!**

Un rayo aparece que se dirige al monstruo que el monstruo lo recibe, el monstruo cae al suelo explotando, los Camprangers se dan vuelta y hace una pose de victoria.

?E3: No han ganado, campistas. *Él levanta un dedo que una esfera roja aparece en su dedo y tira un rayo que cae en los rectos del monstruo que se vuelve gigante*

TER: Tenemos problemas.

Cuando las hebillas brillan saliendo una nueva carta para cada uno, que las agarran y sorprendiendo lo que tienen, los tres se miran y asienten sacando sus cabeza tikis, las abren y pones cartas.

**¡CAMP THEMES DESPIERTEN! POCKET CAMP!**

De la nada se escucha un rugido poderoso que arriba de la playa sale un león rojo, ojos celestes, una melena, garras y punta de la cola doradas.

Del océano aparece una chita negra con manchas amarillas, ojos lilas y garras blancas, aparece corriendo a gran velocidad.

De los árboles de la derecha, tiembla el suelo cuando aparece un elefante marrón con detalles marrones claros y ojos amarillos, la trompa es marrón con amarillo.

El león salta y raguña al monstruo, la chita salta y le pega con su pata delantera derecha para el elefante le pegue con su trompa 5 veces enviándolo atrás, los chicos obtienen una nueva carta cada uno, que ponen en cabezas tikis.

**KYANPU GENTTAI**

El león ruge, empieza a guardar sus patas delanteras para que la chita doble sus patas y se conecta al hombro derecho de león, el elefante se separa, la trompa se separa, el cuerpo del elefante se pone en la espalda como caparazón, las patas del elefante se fusionan para formar un brazo que se conecta al hombro izquierdo, la cabeza de león se desconecta pero se conecta en el pecho, ahí se abre un compartimento donde aparece una cabeza plateada con ojos verdes a los lados rojos y la trompa del elefante se combierte en una espalda plateada con mango rojo con detalles negro y marrón.

**¡CROSSINGOH COMPLETO!**

El monstruo se lanza y empezó a pelear con el CrossingOh pero el CrossingOh salta y patea al monstruo el monstruo tira un rayo que el CrossingOh usa la trompa para reflejar el rayo al monstruo.

TER: ¿Por qué no lo acabamos? *De repente las hebillas brillan saliendo tres Pocket Keys que brilla, los Camprangers las toman y ven que son sus Pocket Keys.

**POCKET KEY SET!**

Los Camprangers ponen las Pocket Keys en las pantallas donde hay una ranura de llaves, la giran y la trompa empieza a brilla de rojo, negro y marrón y brilla de dorado.

**CAMP'S ENERGY!**

El CrossingOh mueve la trompa tirando un rayo al monstruo que le da de lleno y el monstruo cae al suelo explotando mientras que el CrossingOh se da vuelta haciendo una pose de victoria.

Parcela de Ai y Yu

Todos estaban contentos excepto Ai y Yu.

FIL: Viva lo derrotamos.

JAI: Nos hicimos más fuertes cuando trabajamos en equipo.

TER: Claro, espero que no haga ningún monstruo mas. *Ai toma una galleta*

AI: Todavía no se a acabado. *Los Camprangers la ven con cara extraña* - Ustedes todavía no saben quien es el verdadero enemigo.

JAI: Si estaba ahí.

AI: No, ese era un general del verdadero enemigo.

Reino Acuático

Un monstruo se presenta en una sala.

?E4: Mi Emperador Ice Dai.

ICE: ¿Qué sucede, Bucket?

BUC: Esos Camprangers puede ser un problema, Majestad.

ICE: No te preocupe, ya sabes muy bien cual es mi meta.

BUC: Si, era todo eso, me retiró. *Cuando su Majestad se levanta, era un osito celeste con una armadura negra con detalles rojos, ojos negros y marcas rojas en sus brazos*

ICE: Espera, llama a Umi, Fred tu sera el siguiente en ir acompañando al monstruo, ¿De acuerdo?

FRE: Si, Emperador.

Ice Dai mira la vida marina por una ventana y sonrie malvadamente.

**Del día de campamento van a comenzar**

**Vamos a jugar y a acampar**

**Nuestro equipo a va vencer una y otra vez**

**El sueño que tenemos que se hará realidad.**

(Ai ve que amanece y después que los Camprangers juegan y se rien, Yu entrenando y Filberto trabajando en Mercado)

**Es la hora de divertirnos**

**Hagamos una fiesta que podemos divertirnos juntos**

**Salgamos de excursión donde podemos divertirnos**

**Llega los eventos de jardineria.**

(Se ve tos bailan en una fiesta, salen a explorar donde puede hace lo que sea)

**Ayudemos a otros a completar sus sueños**

**Plantemos semillas y rejemos los brotes**

**Cazemos unas criaturas poco comúnes**

**Consigamos recompensas de las más lindas.**

(Ai y Yu planta semillas, pasa el tiempo y Ferenc en cuando aparecen unas criaturas que hacen los chocos atrapan y reciben recompensas)

**Vamos a participar en el Torneo de Pesca**

**Pesquemos los peces**

**Para ser un Campeón del torneo**

**Vamos de caza y encontremos los Minigiroides**

(Ai y Yu pescan peces con la Caña de Oro y ven las posiciones del torneo y Ai alzando la Copa del Pez de Oro)

**Vayamos a la cantera donde encontremos minerales**

**Y una sorpresa que nos espera al final**

**Cuando llega la noche hagamos una fogata**

**Y contemos unas historias antes de dormir.**

(Ai se va a la cantera y encuentra minerales, todos festejan en una gran fieata, ya de noche todos estan alrededor de una fogata donde cuentas historia, Ai se da vuelta, mira la Luna Llena, cierra los ojos y sonríe)

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

Filberto no hace nada en la parcela pero Ai le contara una historia de un amigo que era perezoso y lo lleva al Mercado para que Filberto se distraiga en el Mercado, ¿Podra Filberto encontrar algo para distraerse?

**Campamento 4: ¡La Pereza de Filberto! ¡Haz Algo Filberto!**

**Make Thing Filbert**

**Buscar un Trabajo, Filberto**

**Nuevo Capítulo Estreno**

**Muy Pronto.**

Buenos chicos, antes que me vaya le voy a decir porque me retrase tanto, estoy haciendo artículos en Power Warriors (Fanfiction) Wiki y comencé 6 fics/historias más que muy pronto podrán lleer, estuve en estos meses estuve desanimado porque mi abuela falleció hace 3 meses y tengo una historia Sentai que estará basado en serie de una YouTuber que hace videos del nuevo juego Animal Crossing New Horizone (Adivinen de quien hablo)

Hasta la próxima...


End file.
